bendy_and_the_ink_machine_brfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Joey Drew
Joey Drew, também conhecido como Sr. Drew, é um personagem não visto, bem como o fundador da antiga empresa Estúdio de Joey Drew em Bendy and the Ink Machine. Ele é mencionado apenas nos Capítulo 1 e 2. Ele é o animador, bem como o amigo de Henry, que colaborou com ele fazendo desenhos animados na oficina conhecido como Estúdios de Joey Drew, junto com outros trabalhadores. Em sua carta, está implícito que a empresa ficou fora do mercado há 30 anos e, portanto, deixaram de colaborar. Personalidade Nem muito pode ser dito sobre a personalidade de Joey devido a ele nunca aparecer fisicamente no jogo nem ouvir sua voz. Do primeiro discurso de Wally no Capítulo 1, ele disse que Joey perdeu sua mente sobre si mesmo "apaziguando os deuses" com a Máquina de tinta, bem como ofertas em pedestais da Sala do Gerador, sugerindo que Joey poderia ser obsessivo e Insano Aparições Capítulo 1: Movendo Pinturas Desde o início do Capítulo 1, Joey enviou a Henry uma nota convidando Henry a voltar para o Estúdio, pois Joey tinha "algo para mostrar". Ao entrar no Quarto de Boris, Joey Drew provavelmente era responsável por matar e operar Boris, com base na citação de Henry. Há uma diário de Voz onde Wally Franks fala sobre Joey e seus planos. Capítulo 2: A Velha Canção Joey é mencionado por Norman, Susie e Sammy. Nenhuma outra evidência de Joey é encontrada neste capítulo. De acordo com o segundo diário de Voz de Sammy enquanto ele ainda é humano, revela-se que Joey é quem comprou a máquina de tinta para a empresa. Também é revelado que Joey tem um santuário como o Sammy, embora o santuário de Joey não seja visto em qualquer lugar dos dois capítulos como por agora. De Acordo com o diário de Voz Norman Polk, Norman estava desesperadamente tentando discutir com Joey quando ele percebeu o que Sammy está fazendo. Curiosidades * Em um comentário do Twitter sobre Joey Drew, theMeatly disse que as duas partes sobre o próprio Joey é seu "desejo sem fim de tornar o impossível possível" ** Este "fazer o possível impossível" dizer está se referindo a trazer personagens de desenho animado para a vida * Um dos itens do Puzzle do Capítulo 1, o livro intitulado "A Ilusão de Viver", foi escrito por Joey Drew * Joey Drew pode ser inspirado por Walt Disney, o fundador do universo da Disney. Assim, sua empresa intitulada "Joey Drew Studios" pode ser nomeada após Walt Disney Studios. ** Joey Drew também pode ser inspirado por Max Fleischer, o fundador da Fleischer Studios, segundo uma teoria de um dos vídeos The Game Theorists. * O Sobrenome de Joey é um Trocadilho em Inglês, Porque Joew Desenhou os Desenhos ** Drew Significa Desenhar em Português * A partir da versão anterior do Capítulo 1, as linhas "Does not it" têm um ponto de interrogação no final. Da versão remasterizada, no entanto, o ponto de interrogação foi removido por um motivo desconhecido. * Outra teoria é que Joey é possivelmente um satanista, porque Bendy é um demônio e Joey cria a máquina para "apaziguar os deuses". Categoria:Personagens